On Tasha
by Kamahontas
Summary: Well, I was just wondering what happened after Dimitri saved Anya, on Tasha, but before they reached Paris. And then I thought of this little one-shot. Hope you'll like it. Sorry if the grammar or something's wrong, English isn't my first language.


She felt so right in his arms. Her soft red hair was like silk against his face. Her silent cry sounded so gently. Right now she wasn't the same harsh girl he met couple months ago, now he was holding delicate and horrified woman, who desperately needed comfort. Dimitri wasn't really sure if he should just keep Anya in his arms. In fact they still were foreign people! This girl just had to play her role in order to get money for Dimitri and Vlad. But for some time now, he was less and less sure if he really wants the money. Something about this girl didn't let him to be cold and arrogant for her. Since Dimitri and Vlad started to teach Anya how to behave as royalty, he began to notice that this skinny little brat, is in fact wonderful independent woman, with mind on her own. At first he hated this about her, that at any time she had ready clever respond for his comments, but now he liked this feature. He was thinking of how it will be when she'll be gone. But, wait! Maybe she won't! Maybe Sophie won't recognize her, or Anya will say something so crazy that she will be sent back at once! And then he can try to tell her everything, how he feels about her, cause he had to admit, he had some feelings for her. So, maybe she will accept him, and he will have her?

"What am I doing in your embrace, Dimitri?" Anya's words took him back to reality, but he was still silent. "Hey, let go, alright?" Again she was herself.

"Fine." He said letting her off of him.

"What you thought you were doing, hah?"

"Well, it's commonly known as comforting." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh." She frowned. "Then I guess, you wanna me to be grateful and to thank you, right? Fine. Thanks. Are you satisfied now?"

Normally such harsh attitude would hurt him, but now he felt like she was stabbing him in the back. Well, he had to tell this, at least to himself, he loved her.

"No, I don't wanna you to be grateful. I don't give a damn! And now, if Your Highness will excuse, I will go back to sleep, cause your mutt wake me up."

"Fine! Great, go." She almost yelled at him. 'And slip on the stairs!' She added in her thoughts.

As Dimitri was already under the deck, he saw Pooka, who wagged his little tail. The man looked at the pet, and knelt next to him.

"Tell me, Mutt, why she's so harsh for me? I was just trying to comfort her…" In an answer he heard silent whimper, so he tried to pet the dog. And as Pooka didn't protest, Dimitri scraped the pet behind the ear. "Better go to her, and try to bring Anya back to the cabin. I'd better not speak to her for a while." He said and entered the tine room he shared with Vlad and Anya. Vlad was still sleeping, so Dimitri, just put off his wet undershirt, and lay down on the mat. As soon as he covered himself with the blanket he fell asleep.

Anya was still standing on the upper deck, looking at the high waves, thinking of what just happened. Why she was so harsh, even insolent for him? He was really trying to help her, moreover, he saved her life! She should be grateful to him. Why on earth, even though it felt so wonderful to be close to Dimitri, she asked him to let off of her? Why she didn't use the situation, and didn't just let him held her for as long as possible? Maybe because she didn't want anyone to see that she might show her own helpless? She had no idea. And no more time to think of it, cause she heard happily barking, just next to her.

"Pooka, here you are. So you wake Dimitri up? Better never do it again, he's worse than usually." She said holding the little dog in her arms, and went back to the cabin. Her two companions were sleeping like little kids, so she just came back to the bed, and tried to fall asleep.

Next morning she was wake up by Vlad's gently voice.

"Anya, I hate to do this, but you gotta get up. In an hour we'll be in Le Havre."

"Where? I thought we were going to Paris…" She said still sleepy.

"Well, we'll be in Paris this afternoon. Come on, it's gonna be your great day. Just get ready."

"Fine. But give me few minutes more, okay?"

Vlad smiled, "I can let you, but I'm not sure if Dimitri will."

"I won't! Get up, Anya! And I don't wanna hear your complaining!" He seemed to be still angry with her.

"Shut up!" She said, and tried to hit Dimitri with a pillow, but he jumped back.

The men left her alone, so she could get ready. And when Vlad and Dimitri were already on upper deck, the older man started the conversation.

"You shouldn't be so harsh for her. I know you're nervous, cause of today's meeting with Sophie, but remember that she's even more nervous than you. Plus, how you wanna her to remember you? As harsh, rude guy, who argued with her for all the time, or as the man who danced with her gracefully last afternoon, eh?"

"I don't give a damn! I don't care what she thinks of me, she's just a part of our plan, remember?!?"

"I told you this once, but I will repeat. An unspoken attraction."

"Attraction?!? You really lose your mind, Vlad!" He said and went off.

Soon Anya was ready and joined Vlad.

"If you'd tell me it's so wonderful sunny day, I'd get up at once." She greeted her friend with a big smile. "But by the way, do you know what happened to this moron?" She pointed at Dimitri, standing in some distance from them, just looking at the sea.

"I thought you will know. Did you have arguing?"

"Well, sort of, but never mind. I just hoped he won't remember bout this, like bout so many other of our little 'fights', but I see this time, he's more stubborn." She again looked and Vlad. "Do you think I should talk to him, and explain everything?"

"I don't know, my dear." He answered gently. "This time I can't help you, cause I have no idea what happened."

Anya just sighed, and went towards Dimitri.

"Well, I think we gotta talk." She said, as she stood next to him.

"Really? I think we have nothing to talk about!"

"I'm exactly opposite. What about last night?"

"Same as your explanation bout homes, just forget it! I care same bout those two things, in other words, I don't care at all."

The girl decided to say what she was thinking, not really paying attention if Dimitri is listening to her or not.

"Even if I will admit you right? I Shouldn't be so obscene. You tried to help me, just comfort me, and what's more you saved my life. I should, say this last night. Thanks a lot, Dimitri. I will never repay you this. And, I'm sorry for how I treat you."

"Fine, you have forgotten." He said with a little smile. "But under one condition. You will prove Sophie, you're real Anastasia. Cause you are."

"Not funny joke, Dimitri, but fine, you have my word." She said.

He stretched out for agreement, and they shook their hands. And since that the seemed to forget about the events of the night which just passed, like nothing had happened.

_(continues as in the movie)_


End file.
